Kinked
by Reverse Lucky Girl
Summary: Very PWP, NSFW attempt at LxLight. Read at your own risk- M for a reason. Plot: Opening L's special cupboard warrants severe punishment. Originally written for an anon meme on LJ


Light stiffened, jaws and fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to control himself. He was too stunned to extricate his limbs from the tangle of lace and elastic that had fallen from a top cupboard in the bathroom L and Light shared. It replayed clearly in his mind, slow motion: innocently pulling open the cupboard door... and suddenly being engulfed in an avalanche of– of– he couldn't bear to think the word.

God damn it, he'd only been looking for toothpaste!

"Light-kun, are you finished? I've never met a man who needed privacy just for daily hygiene." L's voice came from the other side of the door, which was mostly shut except for the length of chain that ran through it, connecting the two young men.

The detective didn't wait for an answer, pushing into the bathroom before Light could respond.

It was only now that Light regained the movement of his limbs, flailing wildly to throw off the– the–

"_Underwear!_" Light shrieked. "The _fuck_, Ryuuzaki!"

The detective smiled slightly, touching the pad of his thumb to his mouth. "It's _lingerie_, Light-kun." He spoke _that word_ as if he had been born and raised a Frenchman.

It made Light want to kill him far more so than usual.

"I don't _care!_" His voice cracked and reached new octaves as he gesticulated. "This is– this is–"

He stopped suddenly, a new and frightening thought forming in his mind.

"Ryuuzaki, to whom do these belong to?" He hissed.

L cocked his head to the side, his smile growing. "Misa-chan's, of course."

Light looked down at the puddle of underthings piled up around his knees. He was completely beyond words now, and could only breathe raggedly and wrap his arms around himself– as if warding his soul from the sin that was panties.

"You see," the detective took a slow step toward Light. "Misa-chan lets me sort her laundry. That," he gestured at the pile of undergarments. "Is a payment I've …borrowed. Taken. And there will always be ones identical to those I've repossessed to take their place."

Light shuddered.

"You're disgusting," he managed.

L slouched closer.

"Light-kun," he said quietly. "You realize there must be repercussions?"

The young man cannot reply, can't think as to what–

L's mouth stretches into a smirk. "Punishment," he says, sweet as sugar-cubes.

Now Light moves, stumbling backwards and banging his head against the wall. With a curse, he grips his scalp and glares up at Ryuuzaki.

"Dirty pervert, you think I'd submit to your–"

"What's that? Light-kun wants his father to see his folders of gay porn?" L nods pleasantly and turns towards the door, ready to go do the devil's work.

And Yagami Light yanks _hard_ on the chain binding them, wrenching L to a stop.

"No." He sounds desperate and he hates it. "No, no, it's– I'll– give me the terms of your punishment."

The detective bite his thumb for a moment before responding. "Light-kun would dress in a pair of Misa-chan's lingerie, and allow me to sniff him."

Light almost shrieks refusal–_almost_– but he forces himself to stop and think rationally, despite the horror of L's proposal.

"This would be a one-time thing?" he asks, a slight rasp to his voice.

"Mm, yes, unless Light-kun should choose to disturb my collection again." L smiles unnervingly, mouth stretching wide with satisfaction. "Now, if you'll give me a moment, I will find a pair for you to change into."

Light backed against the wall and stood stiffly, watching Ryuuzaki's every move.

The detective shifted through the small mountain of Misa-undies, finally unearthing a stretchy-looking, lacy black g-string. To Light's dismay, L wasn't quite finished. From the bottom of the pile, he uncovered a translucent white chemise, edged with lace and skimpy as hell. It wasn't a typical v-neck chemise, either– the collar was straight across and strapless, with bits of lacy fabric wrapping around the upper forearms instead.

It looked like pure, unadulterated torture to Light.

L leaned across the small space between them (it was a tiny bathroom for two men to share) and unlocked the cuff from around Light's wrist. He withdrew straight after, smoothly tossing the underwear at Light and slipping out of the room.

Reluctantly but with purpose– he didn't know how Ryuuzaki had gotten into his porn (who was he kidding? That the insomniac freak knew how to hack encrypted, triple password-locked files shouldn't have come as such a surprise), but he sure as hell didn't want his father to even be aware that he masturbated, let alone watched a couple of guys going at it while doing so – Light donned the underwear. The g-string stretched to accommodate his cock, but he disliked the feeling of it wedged in his asscrack. And the chemise... it was embarrassingly skintight, only just reaching past his groin. It was so sheer he could easily see his nipples in the mirror over the sink, and the black g-string showed through easily.

Light didn't allow himself to enjoy the feeling, though the distinct dirtiness of the situation was surprisingly arousing. He had to keep calm, give L what he wanted (damned creepy man that he was), and then never ever mention the situation again. And stay the hell away from that cupboard.

Slowly, Light pushed open the door into the bedroom the two prodigies shared. L was at his side in an instant, clipping the cuff back around his wrist. Then the detective beckoned him over to the bed.

"Sit down," he commanded.

Trying to disguise how shaky he was all of a sudden, Light obeyed, resting himself awkwardly near the edge of the mattress.

_I am scared. _He reminded himself. _Ryuuzaki is a sick pervert._

L knelt before Light as the other boy tried to look impassive. Cool, long-fingered hands slid up Light's legs, slipping beneath the lace of the chemise with ease.

Now Light shivered, stiffened, tried to fight against the heat all ready gathering in the pit of his stomach. He placed his hands slightly behind him and leaned back, trying to wish himself a thousand miles away from this humiliation, trying to find his usual calm.

Then he felt L's face against him, nuzzling against his groin. Soft breathing, inhaling and exhaling directly against his all ready piqued cock. And those _hands_– rubbing small, questing circles against his hips, kneading the skin ever so softly. The chemise was hiked up just above his hips, and as he stared down at the detective, felt that silky black hair brush against his thighs, the heat in his stomach pooled lower, and to his horror he began to harden against L's cheek.

The detective looked up at him and _smiled_, inhaling again.

That damn g-string stretched to hold Light's growing erection, but the elastic in the band prevented it from continuing to rise fully. It strained at a near right-angle to his stomach. His arms were unsteady now, barely able to hold him upright, and he knew his face was flushed and god damn the stupid clingy chemise thing was probably giving L a prime view of his hardened nipples. He would never do this ever _ohgod_

That was L's mouth, brushing against the base of his cock. _shitgoddamn_ And the same lips again, kissing his tip through the lace.

"Hahh––" Light panted, eyelids fluttering as he tried not to give in to the teasing. But his legs were spreading wider of their own accord, and _oh no_ his hips arched up in a futile attempt to become more familiar with L's mouth.

It was then that Light's arms gave out, and he fell backwards against the bed with a moan. And suddenly L was crawling over him, one knee firmly between his thighs and _mmgodyes_ a tongue lapping at one of his nipples through the sheer material of the chemise, fingers doing wonderful things to the other one _please_ His knee, denim against lace, he can't stand it, needs more of it _please_

Moans and whimpers are sounding from the back of his throat and he wonders if that's what a whore sounds like but god he doesn't care because it feels _so good_. But he has to make sure– one of his hands slips down the coverlets and finds L's jeans, slides up until he finds the bulge he was hoping for. That's when he hears L make a tiny sound in the back of his throat and he stops thinking again, just rubs the heel of his hand against L's crotch and moves his hips against L's knee.

And now there are kisses on his neck, long sucking ones that feel strange and incredibly good, a hand tangled in his hair, and they're both making shameless noises and _this was not according to plan_ but nobody cares because it feels _good_, feels _right_.

The release hits them hard, in a frenzy of friction and saliva. It comes when L moves just a little, shifts his legs over so they can press their hard-ons right on each other, and then they're thrusting against each other without any of their typical self-control until they both come. In the throes of his orgasm, Light does something stupid and instinctive– pulls L's head up towards his and kisses him, hard and clashing and perfect.

Later, L consents to sending in some of Misa's stolen panties in for laundering. Seems like Light's developed an interest in girl's underclothing– and the shared hobby seems to have bonded them in a way that things like chains never could.


End file.
